Ruby the red head
by lsgirl988
Summary: Disatrophe comes when Shaiden is sick, Kook and Thorne worry, Gildar falls in love, and Crocness gets mad!
1. Chapter 1

**It was not the normal winter day in the Splatalot castle. The defenders that day should have been Crocness, Ballista, Thorne, Shaiden, Kookaburra, and Skabb. But unfortunately Shaiden had been defending for the past week and caught the flu. Thorne tried to get her to feel better but since she is so small it stayed with her for awhile. Knightriss couldn't defend for her because she wasn't feeling all that well herself and Tinkor had to fix the froth broather so it was up to Gildar to fill in for her. An attacker came through the door and shouted "RED RULES!" Gildar said "I agree." This attackers name was Ruby. She had jet black hair with red streaks through it and it was very long. Gildar found her very pretty. He started taunting her and she said "Was that sass because I don't do sass." Gildar eyes went wide and Crocness and Thorne just looked at each other and Crocness actually laughed but Thorne who was still very worried about his sister whose fever was still very high and rising just had a hint of a smile because he saw Gildar reaction. Shaiden was up in her room and was very head hurt and she wasn't able to keep anything down. She felt cold but she kept her window wide open so she could watch the defenders in the moat. She watched Gildar very carefully taking note that he had only looked into his mirror once since that Ruby girl came out. She also watched her brother, she saw that he was worried and kept looking up at her room. Then he saw her in the window and gave her a look. She shut the window and turned back on the TV. It hurt her eyes after a little while so she just turned it off. She fell asleep for awhile but when she woke up she found her brother and Kook staring at her. "Oh my god! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me." She yelled angrily. "Sorry" They simultaneously said while smiling. Thorne took her temperature, " Dear God Shaiden what have you been doing it's 106 degrees!" "Nothing, I watched you guys in the moat then watched T.V. but it hurt my eyes so I went to sleep for awhile!" Thorne looked at her for a minute muttered something about how he was a horrible doctor and started to leave. " Thorne! You are a fantastic doctor and don't forget it, I don't know why I can't shake this but I do know it's not your fault!" Thorne smiled at her thanked her and left and Shaiden went back to sleep for about a minute when she remembered Kook was there heard him start to leave and she said "What can I do for you Kook?" He looked up and smiled his goofy smile and just said " I brought you something." She sat up and looked at him quizzically as he pulled out her Splatana. "How did you get that?!" She asked. " You left it in the stockade yesterday." "Oh... thanks!" "Did you see Gildar in the moat?" "Yeah I could read him like an open book he is in love with that Ruby girl." The next morning she was feeling ten times worse but she didn't want her brother to worry so she went downstairs. She noticed that Gildar was quiet so that was unusual and that Crocness was glaring at him. When Crocness saw her she raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask what she was doing out of bed. Shaiden just looked on. She knew Thorne would be mad when he found out but she felt like everyone was staring at her like she was weak so she just went outside and practiced her Gildar, again an unusual occurrence because he normally would steer clear of Shaiden, came out and said " How ya feeling?" "Fine." She hated lying to him because he could always tell that something was up. He was silent so she looked up and he was looking at her with an okay now tell me the truth type look. "Ok pretty awful but if you tell Thorne I swear you won't live to see tomorrow's light." She went out to the Stockade knowing that her brother was in the moat that day and defended her butt off. After awhile she began feeling worse and worse and at the very end she felt very lightheaded. She remembered falling hard and seeing Gildar's eyes widen and Kook look at her in horror. Then she passed out. "Kook stay here!" Gildar shouted as he ran as fast as he could to the moat. "Thorne! Thorne! Come quick somethings happened!" "Oi! Gildar are you talking about!" "Thorne it's Shaiden! She got really pale and passed out!" Thorne ran as fast as he could and found out that his sister had in fact passed out as he found her in a crumpled heap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Crocness's P.O.V.  
Of course I noticed the way that Gildar stared at the new "Queen" Ruby! I personally think that he went too easy on her and then he smiled when she got the crown. So I hit her with everything I had in the third round because to be honest the defender team that day had sucked! Ballista and Skabb had been arguing, Gildar was going soft, Thorne was just a mess which was understandable, but surprisingly Kook was on his A-game like me so it was up to us to take them down. After that day I was more than mad at Gildar I was murderous so I went swimming to cool myself down then had a nice long chat with the best listener ever, Albert!  
Shaidens room is right across the hall from Crocness's so she heard every single word. She was telling Albert about how she was not in love with Gildar but she was still mad and she couldn't figure out why. Then she realized! When they were married for like 2 weeks he never acted like that and it made her upset! She wasn't in love with Gildar she was in love with the fact that someone else loved her!

**I know this chapter is short but I have had some serious writers block so reviews telling me where my story should go could be helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

After about a week Shaiden was much better but Crocness on the other hand was being distant and silent. All of the defenders were bored because a blizzard left them snowed in therefore no attackers could come. Since there was no attackers the Queen remained the same Queen Ruby. They all decided that they should try to train her because they had nothing better to do. She was actually quite accurate and very quick on her feet which was kind of suspicious to Shaiden. She knew that most 15 year old girls aren't like that. Shaiden was not only the youngest in the castle and the smallest but she was also the smartest so when the other defenders overlooked the fact that Ruby was pretrained she wasn't surprised. She went downstairs and said " That new queen seems almost too perfect." She didn't mean to but it almost made her seem jealous of the queen. The minute she said it she wished she hadn't. Since Ruby now was officially a member of the red team all of them spoke at once. Ballista yelled "Oh Shaiden so jealous!" Gildar just glared and walked off, and even Tinkor who was 2 months older than her but she always called him her little brother said "Tinky is mad!" Then all at once they went for a low blow and made fun of her about how she wishes she was as pretty as Ruby and how she is so short and that didn't really mean anything to her but when they said how Ruby was a better defender than Shaiden and how they would rather Ruby to her is when she groaned and walked off with tears in her eyes. She did try to talk to Thorne about it but for some reason he wasn't himself that day. He was... Happy! He smiled when he saw her and she knew something was up. She closed the door to his lab and saw what made her brother so giddy. Who other than Queen Ruby herself was standing there. "Hey Thorne I think you broke your 8 year streak of never smiling." His face flushed as he turned to her and just glared. She could tell when she wasn't wanted so she turned and left. Normally her brother would be the perfect person to calm her down. She couldn't talk to Knightriss, Kook, or Skabb, not that she wanted to because they were defending today just in case of a surprise attack. Only one person she could talk to and her door was locked but since she was a ninja she could sense that she wasn't in there. She searched everywhere until she walked into the basement silently where she heard a muffled sniffling noise. She looked around until she saw the reptilian girl herself with her head in her knees crying her eyes out. She suddenly felt horrible for Crocness and went over and talked to her. She spoke with the gentlest voice she could manage and said " Croc you okay?" Crocness jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up with her dark brown eyes that had large tears in them and gripped her with a large hug. That caught Shaiden off guard so she felt kinda awkward but she still tried to get Crocness to talk to her. "Why are you so upset?" Crocness finally calmed herself down and explained. " I was in the moat with Albert and Ruby came out and she called me a freak of a beast and even Albert agreed with her." She started crying all over again. "I'm sure Albert doesn't think that." "He went with her! He left me in the moat alone. No wonder Gildar likes her better." This took Shaiden by shock. "You like GILDAR?!" "For a ninja you can seriously be loud and I don't know but I feel mad whenever he acts like a fool around her and she just smiles at him and OHHH I just hate her and now I'm rambling. Does anyone even know her power." That's when Shaiden got it. "Thorne was acting like an idiot around her too even Skabb is a little less temperamental when he's around her and both of them can resist Ballista when she is at her full gorgeous state so her power must be love." Then Shaiden realized it was up to Crocness and herself to get rid of her which might result in getting themselves kicked out of the castle.

**A/N This long chapter made up for the previous short one and I would like to thank Bluejay026 and the guest for giving such great ideas and for their continued support. Enjoy! P.S RR because I'm sort of winging it so plz tell me what I should do next!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm Ruby! This is what I look like! My plan is working out perfectly. First off I had to pick off my toughest opponents. Crocness was easy but Shaiden was a bit tougher to crack. That's when I realized that Thorne was the only one who respected her so if I eliminated him she would crack. Right now I'm searching the forest for my master. I have never seen him but my mother told me to follow him so I do. See Shaiden isn't the only telepathic one because he talks to me and tells me the plans. He was the one who gave me the power. Yes my power is love. Why do you ask?! Is it that obvious? I wonder if those two have figured it out yet! Well either way I have the strongest people in the castle on my side but my master is telling me to let someone go. Oh I see what's going to happen! I make Gildar see Thorne flirting with me, make them fight, make Thorne go crawling back to his sister, and then let it be 3 against 6. Let the plan commence. "Hey Thorne! Whatcha doin?" I asked when I saw Gildar on the other side of the room glaring hard at Thorne. This was gonna be much easier than I thought. After I worked my magic and had Thorne wrapped around my little finger Gildar got up and started yelling. "I saw her first and I like her more than you!" Then he poked Thorne hard in the chest. Thorne said nothing and just backed up. Uh-Oh thats not part of the plan! Gildar came forward and went to punch Thorne in the face but Thorne grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Thats when I got in between them and told them I had made my choice. I chose Gildar and you shoulda seen Thorne. "Oh don't be sour Thorne you still have you little sister! Oh wait no you don't!" I showed him the video of him glaring at Shaiden when she came in with tears streaming down her face then he groaned and told her to leave and she paused for a moment shook her head asked what happened to him then left. "Oh god what have I done! I need to go see Shaiden... Now!" "I wouldn't!" That's when I noticed Crocness. "Why not Croc?" Thorne asked. "Why do you think? She was upset and you weren't there for her! She came to me! All of the others were making fun of her telling her that Ruby is and always will be a better defender than her. Thorne, She needed a brother and you weren't there! Why would she want to see _you_?" Thorne ran to find Shaiden to apologize which only helped my plan. Obviously Thorne is a huge part of her life so she has to forgive him. Then all I'll have left is the idiots that aren't smart enough to figure out my plan!


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh! I cannot believe him! He tells me that he's so sorry that he didn't mean to do it but then when I asked him what he did he didn't even know then said that Crocness had to explain it to him. Ok really I could care less but I did spy on Ruby while she was writing the last chapter and I saw her plan! Well I have to do anything to keep that plan from working out. Even if it means not forgiving Thorne. I told Crocness everything about the plan and we realized we were toast. As I told her about her "master" Her eyes widened and she clutched Albert as hard as she could without hurting him. "Croc? What's wrong?" "If her Master is who I think he is we are in trouble! Serious trouble!" "Why?" " The way she described him is a perfect match for this guy I know and will despise forever! He turned me into well THIS!" I didn't get it at first and then I realized that Crocness was talking about. He turned her into a half crocodile. "You were turned into a crocodile?! I thought you were born a croc!" "No! I used to be a really pretty teenage girl! Dark brown hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes. I went out with his son once and then he started getting well power hungry. He knew that I was the "Popular" girl. I broke up with him and he got mad and his dad trapped me and turned me croc. It backfired though because I was supposed to be full fledged crocodile but I got away before he could do more... damage. That's why I got upset when Ruby called me a beast because I knew I was one!" "Oh Croc I-I didn't know that! I'm really sorry." "Well I did!" A new voice filled the air and Shaiden almost immediately pulled out her splatana and Crocness just stood there speechless. Shaiden stood shocked when she saw not Ruby, not Thorne, not Kook, but Gildar! "Oh yeah by the way Shaiden, Gildar knew about that!" Crocness said almost smiling. Gildar smiled his award winning smile as he put his arm around Crocness and Shaiden just stood there looking at both of them with big brown eyes widened. "I was here for all of your plans and you never even noticed!" Gildar stated with a certain matter-of-factness. "Huh! How could I have not noticed him? Ugh maybe I'm not that great of a ninja!" "Oh don't even Shaiden because you didn't notice us either." Then the other six defenders walked out of the shadows. "Thorne and Gildar told us everything and set up the took us some convincing but Thorne belived him right away!" Knightriss added. Shaiden face morphed from utter confusion to amazement to pure joy. She smiled at Gildar then looked over at her brother. She walked up to him and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but her eyes filled with large tears and hugged him. This surprised Thorne but he still hugged her back. Then they explained the plan to her. Shaiden was shocked to hear that she was the plan. She had to take Ruby by surprise and surprise attacks were her specialties. It was when Thorne finished telling her the plan when she realized that the entire time Gildar had his arm around Crocness and they were smiling, giggling, and whispering. Shaiden smiled at Croc and rolled her eyes and Croc laughed and rolled her eyes back. Then it was time for the plan to start.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into Ruby's room and took her by surprise. When she saw me she almost looked afraid. Perfect. "Um what can I help you with Shaiden?" "I know about your plan and I could tell everyone about it unless you let me be a part of your team." "Um ok I can always use more girls. This time I'll actually have a smart one!" "But first can I meet your _master_?" "Oh yeah let me get him." A whistled a loud high pitched whistle and a large green man walked in and was so ugly it almost made Shaiden cry out to Thorne. She kept her composure and said hello. "What is _she_ doing here? She is one of our enemies!" "No she's one of us now Iago. She even asked or else she'll tell everyone our plan." "Well I don't like her so she's going down!" He swatted Shaiden hard in the stomach and she flew across the room into the wall and then sank down to the ground. It took Skabb, Gildar, Kook, Knightriss, and Crocness to hold Thorne back and calm him down. "There she won't be telling anyone our plan anymore. I f she ever wakes up I'll make sure she'll feel more pain than that!" Then the pair promptly left arm in arm to go to lunch. That's when they let go of Thorne. He ran over to Shaiden and winced when he saw her. Her head had a large welt on it and it was bleeding on one side the other side of her head had large finger sized dents in it. "Is she a goner?" Crocness asked with her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Not yet but almost. God! I should have never made her do the plan!" He then scooped her up in his arms and took her to the infirmary. "New plan this time it's gonna be Gildar because she thinks he's on her side!" Skabb yelled. "Shhh! And we can't risk anyone else no more plans!" Ballista said. "No I hate saying this but Skabb's right!" Gildar stated "I'll do it!"

_**A/N: How's it gonna end. I don't even know! And ughhhh this is so short!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is a story that I have not updated for a loooooooooong time! This is for Alex or Alk. **

Gildar stretched out his arms then listened to the plan.

"She's easy just hit her when she doesn't see it coming but I am going to make an anti-power shampoo for you but you still have to act like you're in love."

"Um... I can't." Gildar said while his eyes shifted from the alchemist's face to the floor.

"Oh and why not?" Thorne asked obviously irritated.

"I can't hit her! She's a girl!" Gildar said with emphasis on the girl.

"Oh and she's not?!" Thorne asked angrily gesturing to his sister who was still unconscious on the bed.

"Well Shaiden's different! Ruby's all soft and sweet and Shaiden's all rough and tough." Gildar whined.

"Well at least I'm not soft and sweet." A new hoarse voice groaned from the side.

" Finally you woke up! I mean really you sleep in so much."He mused with a shadow of a smirk on his face.

"Not even true! I wake up like 4 hours before any of you. And anyway's I've been awake listening to you're idiotic plan! Gildar do you like her anymore because it was quite obvious before."

"No I don't still like her. Not after that little show she gave us. Which by the way was kinda funny how far you flew. Probably higher than Kook." Gildar joked while smiling at himself in the mirror.

"Fine so you don't need to make the shampoo Thorne." Shaiden stated while obviously taking charge of the plan.

"Good that will save us some time. By the way, how are you feeling sis?"

Shaiden glared at him and his new nickname for her. "Well _bro_ I feel fine. In fact Gildar you said you didn't want to hit a girl right?"

"Yeah it's just how I was raised."

"Good you treat a girl right. I, on the other hand, have no problem hitting a girl...or kicking a girl, or beating a girl to a pulp. I'll take Ruby you take Iago. There thats our new plan." Shaiden called while leaving the room.

Gildar raised his eyebrows at Thorne and shrugged his shoulders at Thorne. "I guess she's in charge." Thorne rolled his eyes.

Croc and Kook sat at the table silently eating lunch. Just because they are both on the green team doesn't mean that they get along. Croc was having a turkey sandwich and Kook glared at her with hatred but said nothing. Without even looking up she came up with comeback to his glare.

"Remember Kook, I eat birds tougher than you for a snack so I wouldn't glare like that. It's not pretty." Croc mused while smiling.

"Nothing is as pretty as me Croc so obviously my glare can't be pretty." Kook responded.

"Kook you sounded like Gildar there. Don't try that again." She answered back without even looking up.

"At least I didn't marry him like some amphibian here. I'm not that stupid." Kook stuck out his tongue as Croc was about to smack him in the face when she smiled and said, "You are a complete and utter idiot."

"What why?" He asked feeling a bit hurt. Then the castles ninja strolled in.

"Croc's are reptiles not amphibians Kook." She told him smirking.

Croc rolled her eyes then turned her attention to the ninja. "Well you almost look all better. What happened?"

" Thorne did his alchemist voodoo magic or whatever. But I still have a pretty wicked headache."

" It is science not voodoo magic and the headache is normal." Thorne explained angrily as he came into the room. "Now go get ready for plan Ruby."

Croc raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Shaiden is gonna take down Ruby while Gildar takes care of Iago." He answered as Croc shook her head.

Shaiden gave her a hard core look then called as she walked through the door, "It's go time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hi Gildar! How are you?" Ruby asked eyes gleaming. "I would be way better if you let me part of your team." He answered.  
"Ummm that's exactly what Shaiden said before she attacked me and I ago kill-... I mean um yeah." She answered looking quite nervous. "Yeah but I'm not Shaiden. But first I wanna meet my new leader." "Alright! Iago! Come in here! I want you to meet our main man, Gildar." "Oh hello I'm soo sorry about your ninja friend." Iago frowned. "But she did attack us." "Oh well you know how ninja's are..._**They hunt during the day!" **_Gildar said her signal so obviously that it wasn't obvious at all. She silently crept around the corner and... "GO!" She yelled. She took Ruby and well lets not get into details but lets just say that they now needed a new queen due to the fact that their queen was now extremely broken. Gildar was having better luck with Iago because he didn't see it coming. Iago did however get in a very rough punch to Gildar's face that caused him to collapse. Shaiden kicked Iago in the face then used all the strength she could muster and whipped him across the room. "How does it feel Iago, because I doubt you have a voodoo magic guy like my brother." She then turned and helped Gildar up. They were both panting quite hard because their attack was pure adrenaline. "Well done you two." Croc praised as she walked in with Thorne and Kook. "I did do rather well didn't I" Gildar bragged while frowning at his new black eye. "Seriously Croc why would an amphibian like you marry a viking like him?" Kook asked. "Reptile Kook I am a reptile!" Croc answered then smacked him in the face. "Got it you are most definitely a reptile!" He replied while rubbing the welt on his head. **AHHHHHHHHHH MY FIRST COMPLETE STORY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! Hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did!**


End file.
